1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for dispensing fragrance or aroma in an automobile or boat using the cigarette lighter socket of the automobile for heating the fragrance producing material, and in particular, to a fragrance producing device for use in an automobile that includes a replaceable fragrance material cartridge that is readily observable when it is time to replace the cartridge after the material is expended.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air fresheners, air fragrance dispensing devices, and aromatic devices is well known in many environments. Devices are known for providing a fragrance within an automobile. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 306,644, issued to Latley Mar. 13, 1990, shows an electronic fragrance dispenser for insertion into an automobile cigarette lighter socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,864, issued to Nishi et al. Oct. 29, 1991, shows a perfume emitting device for use in an automobile. The Nishi et al. device shows a liquid dispenser that is atomized under pressure carried in a tank located in the vehicle. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 306,644 is a small, portable device that is inserted into a cigarette lighter. One of the drawbacks of the Design Patent item is that, because of the total enclosure of the fragrance, it is impossible to determine the amount of material expended without disassembling the entire device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,212, issued to Spector Mar. 21, 1989, shows an automobile air freshener unit that employs a plurality of thin films, a display object, and pressure sensitive adhesive to attach the thin film to a window. An outer film has a fragrance dispensing layer of a volatile fragrance.
The present invention provides for a reusable cartridge replacement for use in a fragrance dispenser that is heated through the use of the cigarette lighter socket, which allows for periodic or continuous fragrance dispensing, while at the same time allowing the user to readily and visually determine instantaneously whether or not the cartridge has expended the fragrance material. The device also provides for readily replaceable cartridges which can be quickly inserted into the device for replenishment of the fragrance-enhancing material.